


Sultry Nights

by WheretheRiverflows



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: It’s a hot, sleepless night and you’re frustrated. What’s a woman in bed with a handsome doctor to do?





	Sultry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for The Arcana fandom is a smut with everyone’s favorite resident noodle doctor man but who is really that surprised? Certainly not me.

You turned gently once again, trying to get comfortable on your bed. The heat of the night filtered in through the open window with not a breeze in sight.

Your sleep clothes, one of Julian’s shirts and your underwear, seemed too much. Your lover beside you was covered only by his own underwear and you admired the glow of his skin in the moonlight while he lay on his stomach sleeping.

A huff left your swollen lips as Julian’s shirt stuck to your body again. You couldn’t handle it anymore!

You say bolt up in bed, yanking the soft white fabric over your head and tossing it to some chair in the corner of the room. It made no satisfying clatter but what was satisfying was your now freedom from almost all your cloth confines.

“My desert flower?”

You tensed.

“Yes, my love?”

Julian shifted and you could tell that he wasn’t fully awake yet as he didn’t react to your now naked upper body.

“What has been keeping you from sleep? Is there anything I can do to stop it?”

With his voice in a half asleep growl, you knew that your body would react accordingly. A shudder caused your breasts to jiggle and Julian finally noticed your lack of clothing. His hands fumbled a bit in the sheets. 

“Where did your shirt go, my desert flower?”

“It was too hot. I had to get rid of it.”

You crossed your arms under your breasts, pumping them up just the slightest. Julian sat up on his knees then, his shoulders hunched as he looked at you intensely. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, his tongue quickly coming out to greet yours. Your arms unfurled from you and instead went to Julian’s neck and his hair.

Julian’s large hands, in turn, went around your bare waist. His soft hands running over the smooth surface of your skin, fingernails scratching gently, made you arch into him, your breasts pressing into his chest. 

He moaned into your mouth with the contact, a deep vibration that went straight between your legs. 

Julian’s mouth left yours briefly, only to gasp in a few quick breaths before it was on yours again.

His hands moved up to your breasts, touching them softly. His nimble fingers traced from the tops to your nipple and then moving under them to cup them. He kneaded them gently and you mewled in his mouth. 

Your hands tugged the hair at the nape of his neck and he let out a low growl. You did it again and it turned into a breathy moan.

Finally, Julian released his hold on your mouth, pushed you to lay down gently and decided to press kisses to your jaw, your neck, your clavicle and finally, your breasts. 

His pink tongue swirled around your nipple and when the warmth left it, it stood erect and swollen slightly, the contrast of Julian’s body heat and the now cool air mixing pleasantly.

He did the same thing to your other nipple and then he leaned back to admire his work so far.

You were already a flushed, panting mess and he hadn’t even really done anything to you. Julian took pride in seeing you like this. 

Your legs were already wide open, a clear invitation of what you wanted. Julian wasted no time in pulling off your underwear and observing his masterpiece.

You were soaking already, his mere touches of your body affecting you so much. Julian never forgot who was in charge but he loved making you feel like this.

Julian’s fingers crawled slowly up to your pussy from your thighs. He pressed a few kisses close to your pussy, his jaw grazing part of it as he moved away, causing you to buck your hips ever so slightly.

His fingers parted your lips, admiring your glistening pussy. Then he went in slowly, licking all the way up your pussy to your clit. He flicked your clit gently with his tongue before going back down.

Your thighs squeezed around Julian’s head as he ate you out. His fingers glided over your slit and you let out a wanton moan. You moved again and Julian placed his left hand on your belly, a sign to tell you not to move.

His right hand moved slowly, fingers edging into you with precise movements. He started with two and then three and then four. Your head was thrown back on the pillows, hands tugging his curly locks hard.

He kept his menstruations up until his mouth moved back to your clit and he gave it a soft suck. Your hips tried to buck up again but Julian’s hand on your belly prevented it once again.

He sucked again and your moans were loud, loud enough to wake anyone at this hour. But you were in the confines of your house, so it didn’t matter as much.

Soon enough, Julian was pulling you towards the edge. The tell tale knot in your stomach was tightening and all you could do was let out more high pitch moans to let him know what was going on.

You orgasmed and Julian quickly lapped it up from you, moaning into your slick. You shuddered from how sensitive he made you and you had to wrench his head away from between your legs.

You pressed the back of your hand to your mouth, your chest heaving and your mouth wide open and panting. You looked down at Julian, his chin dripping with your juices and his eyes a dark, stormy grey.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and as he straightened up, you could see his hard cock through his thin underwear.

“Lay down, baby boy. It’s your turn,” you said darkly. You could see Julian shudder and his cock twitched. 

You traded places with him, you now straddling his thighs. You peeled his underwear back slowly, revealing his cock to you.

It was long and big, though you didn’t have anything else to go off of. The tip was leaking precum and it twitched again and again in your soft hold. You slid his underwear off of his legs completely.

You moved your hand up and down his length a few times before taking as much of him as you could in your mouth. Julian’s hips thrust up but before he could choke you, you planted your hands on his hips. 

You removed your mouth from him slowly, a string of saliva connecting your mouth to his cock.

You looked at him with a sultry look on your face as you shifted your body upwards, your pussy bumping against his cock. He moaned loudly, not even trying to muffle himself.

“You’ve done so good for me baby boy, so good. Now it’s time for me to return the favor. Do you want that? Want me to fuck you,” you said in a gentle, lilting voice. Julian nodded earnestly.

You slid onto Julian’s cock without ceremony and he let out a loud moan, hands clenching in the sheets.

You began to move, rolling your body precisely how you knew Julian would like it. You bunched the hair from the top of his hand in your fist and pulling, making Julian thrust up into you with an enthusiastic moan. 

You clapped yourself down on Julian’s lap, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh becoming louder and louder, slick sounds permeating the air.

You held your hands out and Julian interlaced his fingers with yours so both your hands were holding his as you bounced on his cock. You let out a low whine at how you felt.

You clenched around Julian and felt him react accordingly, his cock twitching in between your folds. You let out a satisfied sound and continued on.

You shoved his hands down to the mattress so that he was pinned underneath you. Your hips rutted against his faster and faster until he was bucking up in time with you, forcing your body to jolt upwards.

You could tell Julian was close when he started moaning your name. He would start in a breathy tone and then it would slip into a moan and only increase in noise from there. 

With one last desperate thrust up, he came inside of you, the force of it making you come as well. You circled and ground your hips to ride our your high while Julian shivered under you, tears springing to his eyes from the stimulation.

You almost didn’t want to move but when Julian whimpered under you, you lifted yourself from him with a slick pop and fell onto the mattress beside him. You sighed, satisfied and spent as Julian curled up against you, his head on your chest and his damp curls on your neck.

Your ran your fingers through the locks and Julian nearly purred in satisfaction. He looked up at you and you kissed his forehead.

“Are you okay baby?”

Julian mumbled a “mhmm” and you continued to pamper his body, massaging muscles you knew would be tense and dropping kisses to his head every minute or so.

Julian suddenly gasped and looked at you, his grey eyes troubled.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

Julian’s hand trailed down from where it was resting on your breast to your lower stomach and then to back between your legs. You jolted in shock but released the tension when his fingers came back out only seconds later, covered in his own cum.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” he said, looking at his sticky fingers in the moonlight.

“It’s alright, my love. If we happen to have a child, it happens. If we don’t, we don’t. It was going to happen eventually.”

Julian nodded and rested his head back down on your chest, his fingers wiped on his discarded underwear.

“I love you, Julian.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
